De Momentos Patateros y Crisis Tomateras
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Es que a veces tenían esa clase de momentos, unos en que Alemania no sabía cómo reaccionar, y otros en que Romano entraba en crisis. Al final del día, siempre terminaban bien. Así eran ellos. Qué alivio... o algo así. Serie de drabbles. LEER ACLARACIONES
1. Reloj

**Disclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

**Advertencias: **_Crack, Lime, OC -quizá, pero me esforcé en que no-  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Las viñetas no están seriadas, aunque tampoco hay problema si lo toman así**  
**_

**-**_Si hay referencias históricas, se dirán en las notas finales_

_-Las palabras fueron aportadas por mi amiga Deskdraik, mientras que las malinterpretaciones vinieron de mi "retorcida imaginación" -en palabras de mi hermano xDDD-. LOL  
_

_¡Hola! Hace mucho que no me paso por esta sección xD ¡Un gusto en darme una vuelta! Tenía esta idea desde hacía un tiempo, pero como tuve pendientes que no pude desaparecer -ugh-, me atrasé, pero aquí ando para torturarlas con estas creaciones mal formadas xDD_

_No es nada ostentoso ni complicado. Pecaré de simplista, si lo miran con atención xDDD  
_

_¿Y qué opinan del título? ¡Sonará ridículo, pero personalmente me gustó! Será natural si no coinciden con ello xDD  
_

_¡Gracias! Ojala les guste, ¡y no duden en comentar!  
_

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"De Momentos Patateros y Crisis Tomateras"_  
**

* * *

**#01 - Reloj  
**

* * *

Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!

Corrió hacia la esquina, atravesó la calle aun cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo y dio un brinco, apenas escapando del malnacido conductor que estuvo a punto de atropellarlo

_No era un buen momento para morir: tenía prisa_

Se maldijo otra vez

Todo era culpa de la circunstancia, de la puntualidad y del amanecer que no lo despertó ni cayéndole los rayos directo en la cara, ¡y tenía que pasar precisamente ese día! ¡¿por qué las cosas se iban al carajo en la ocasión más importante?! Parecía un juego divino donde ponían a prueba su capacidad motora, física y mental

No ayudaba de mucho saberse inútil en varios aspectos, _no en aquella ocasión, no específicamente en esa_, ¡¿pero a alguien le importaba?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Al mundo le importaba un perfecto pepinillo si fracasaba, si todo salía mal, o si no llegaba al sitio predilecto!

Sabía que el universo lo odiaba, empero, esto era el colmo, ¡solamente faltaba que un maldito perro llegara y se meara sobre él!

…

Odió los zapatos, el pantalón, la camisa de color azul petróleo que adquirió –asunto que nunca admitiría-; tenía ganas de escupirle a la loción, a la pasta de dientes, y hasta al envidiable shampoo de cítricos que Feliciano le obsequió en Navidad

Cada uno de esos elementos que le favorecieron al principio, ahora parecían en su contra incomodándolo, estorbándole en la apresurada carrera que tuvo que emprender puesto que ni un jodido taxi apareció cuando lo necesitó

En serio, debió hacer algo muy malo en su vida pasada como para perecer ante lo más estúpido: frente a esa mezquina e intrigosa voluntad de un reloj, ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo le había visto la cara de estúpido?! ¡Seguro que se divirtió sabiendo que lo retrasó una hora! ¡_Una puta hora_! ¡Una hora que pudo haber aprovechado en hacer una entrada triunfal!

Dulce placer que sintió al romperlo. Quizá fue lo único buen de él

…

Dobló la esquina, llegando finalmente al parque

Sin detenerse a recuperar aire, se adentró en busca de la fuente del lado Norte, la que presumía de tener una nueva estatua de Neptuno

_Lo vio entonces_, sentado en una banca leyendo un libro

Ni toda su carrera le privó tanto del aliento como sentir su mirada azul sobre él, una que contrario al reproche, lo recibió con tranquilidad

-Hola –saludó mientras guardaba el cuadernillo - ¿Cómo…?

-¡Sí, ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo! – interrumpió sin darle espacio a otra cosa- Llegué tarde, ¡no soy idiota! –era mejor pensar que estaba rojo de vergüenza y no de nerviosismo -¡Fue culpa de mi reloj! Estúpida baratija, estaba retrasada una hora y…

-No te preocupes – ahora él lo detuvo, aunque con muchísima más sutileza- Yo también acabo de llegar, así que está bien

-¡Maldito macho patatas! –acusó en un segundo, provocando en el otro una confusión graciosa- ¡Seguro que sabías lo del retraso y de que me haría ver como un tonto, ¿no?! ¡Y por lástima, decidiste llegar después!

-¡P-pero qué dices!

-¡No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo!

Quizá lo acusaba injustamente con esas teorías de conspiración, pero eso ocultaba lo feliz que estaba de que Ludwig siguiera ahí, listo para que iniciara su primera cita

Claro, eso no quitaría que adquiriera un nuevo reloj

No volvería a llegar tarde


	2. Dientes

.

* * *

**#02 - Dientes**

* * *

Una de las cosas que solía apreciar Alemania, eran los buenos hábitos de limpieza

Un baño, ropa reluciente, buen arreglo y una adecuada higiene personal siempre entraban en su lista de cosas a estimar

En su caso propio, nunca salía de casa sin tomar una ducha, sin planchar su ropa, y sin cepillar sus dientes, unos que procuraba dejar tan claros como las perlas que presumía tener su hermano

La imagen era un elemento a considerar en el trato con otros, ya fuesen jefes, militares o países; y a pesar de su duro semblante y el ejercicio constante, sabía que eso no podía descuidarse

Para su sorpresa – o quizá no tanta, ya que también el aspecto era de gran estima entre las damas-, Romano era un sujeto bastante aseado

Independientemente de la ropa, una en la que tenía tan buen gusto como Italia, en su persona lo limpio resaltaba si se le ponía la suficiente atención:

El cabello solía emitir un aroma a lavanda, también relucía y brillaba por el cuidado con que era cepillado; la piel se notaba suave y cuidada sin exagerar, sólo lo apropiado en un hombre; más aún: sus dientes eran de los más blancos que había visto

No era de extrañarse, ¿cierto? Aunque tenía un carácter explosivo, se comportaba lo suficientemente simpático y _casanova_ para atraer a muchísimas mujeres

Era el encanto italiano, uno que debía ser alimentado y motivado por detalles como el humor y la higiene

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos sonreía –por ejemplo-, las jóvenes encontraban atractivo una blanca dentadura que hablaba por igual de la personalidad de un candidato, como su constancia, atención… ¿y por qué no? Era un encanto visual que resaltaba el carisma que insistía en hacer propio del trato con ellas que con los colegas

Si sonriera más, de aquel modo en que dejara ver sus dientes, estaba seguro de que llamaría más la atención en las juntas

Había atraído la de él, por lo menos

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –dijo de mala gana- ¿Tengo algo en la cara, o qué?

-No realmente

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! Me pegarás lo macho patatas

Sería bueno ver más a Romano sonriendo

… claro, se valía imaginarlo


	3. Diario

.

* * *

**#03 - Diario  
**

* * *

Escribió… o mejor dicho, _intentó escribir_

Apenas si imaginó la oración rayó el renglón

_Esto era basura_

Se sobó la frente, reteniendo las ganas de estrellar la cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué, maldita sea?! _

Miró de muy mal modo la hoja en blanco, deseando quemarla y triturar las cenizas… y de pasó, a todo el cuaderno y los bolígrafos

Al menos, eso borraría parte del desliz que estaba teniendo

¿Cómo se le ocurrió aquello en primer lugar? Uhn… oh, sí, _por Bélgica_

No fue que se lo hubiese sugerido, ni siquiera indirectamente, sólo se trató de un comentario que salió cuando le decía _no-se-qué_ del tulipán de su hermano:

_"-Escribir un diario me ayuda mucho: puedo plasmar mis ideas. Así no tengo que cargar con ellas todo el tiempo, y puedo leerlas cuando lo necesite para pensar con claridad"_

En ese momento se escuchó coherente… ¡maldición, todo lo que ella decía se escuchaba así! No obstante, fue ingenuo al pensar que podría aplicar dicho método en su caso personal, ¡fue estúpido y propio de un gran marica! Un diario era cosa de mujeres, no de hombres, ¡y él era uno! ¡Su pene y pecho plano le decía eso!

En tal caso, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué?

_Fácil: porque estaba desesperado_

Un sujeto con su poco control cometía muchas idioteces cuando se hallaba en dicho estado. Es más: se volvía loco y terminaba miserablemente con la efímera felicidad que pudo tener de ello

Romano no podía seguir con aquellas ideas rondando en su cabeza: ya no lo soportaba y sólo quedaba como un imbécil

Sin embargo, plasmar la idea tal cual en un papel que pudiese leer una y otra vez, seguramente, lo haría entrar en una severa crisis nerviosa

A lo mejor por eso no era capaz de pasar de la primera letra…

…

Sí, por supuesto, ¿qué le había hecho pensar que funcionaría? ¡Si estaba al borde de un colapso!

_No, mejor no, así estaba bien_

Cerró el cuaderno, y con todo su alivio, lo aventó fuerte y odiosamente contra la pared

Él era un hombre, y los hombres no escribían diarios, ¡se guardaban las ideas y las meditaban con atención y serenidad!

¿Pero de qué modo iba a reflexionar de su reciente descubrimiento?_ De que estaba enamorado de Alemania_ sin estallar en gritos de frustración y alegría a la vez

Ni idea, ¡obviamente que no tenía una! Empero, el diario no era la respuesta. Eso no ayudaría de nada

Habría que buscar otro medio

…

Mierda


	4. Las Vegas

.

* * *

**#04 - Las Vegas  
**

* * *

"_Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_"

Frase universal que detonaba la sencilla pero acertada sabiduría práctica de los que habían tenido la… _oportunidad_ de viajar a ese lugar multicolor en medio del desierto

Personalmente, Alemania no tenía la suficiente curiosidad como para asistir y gastar su ajustado presupuesto… sin embargo, la ocasión se dio cuando Estados Unidos ganó un "Piedra, papel y tijera" contra Corea del Sur y Austria, lo que significaba que la siguiente Junta se trasladaría allí

No hacía falta decir que en cuanto llegaron, a lo que menos le prestaron atención sus congéneres fueron los asuntos mundiales, ¡No, claro que no!: les resultó más importante probar las máquinas de juegos, apostar y consumir alcohol hasta el borde de un coma etílico

Sabía que eso pasaría, ¡y también Estados Unidos! Si su punto era aprovecharse de las cuentas bancarias ajenas, había modos menos catastróficos de hacerlo, ¡y más decentes! Por ejemplo, no entendía cómo iba a hacerle fraude a México si ya estaba ebrio y montándoselo encima, alegando algo de "_subir a su cuarto y enseñarle sus heroicos trofeos_"

El punto de todo aquello fue que, a su excepción, el orbe entero se embriagó. Eso, por naturaleza, incluyó a ambas Italias, lo que significó que tuvo que cuidarlos. Vaya manera de pasar una supuesta junta

Pero… fue la primera vez que vio a Romano completamente perdido en alcohol

Eso no fue lo más impresionante, no obstante

Aunque era predecible en cierto modo que se comportara más graciosamente agresivo y que soltara indiscreciones como "_¿Quieres saber para qué sirve mi rulo?_", además de que se reforzó con bastante fuerza su faceta de conquistador de mujeres, lo increíble consistió en que aplicó todas sus tácticas_ en él_

Oh, por Dios

Apenas si se acercó a la barra para preguntarle al barman dónde había una farmacia –Prusia no dejaba de molestar conque quería hacer una bomba de bicarbonato y ácido sulfhídrico-, Romano se le acercó por atrás al tiempo que le acariciaba la pierna

Dio un salto y lo encaró, viendo que le dirigía esa mirada que sólo hacía con las damas

Intentaba seducirlo, todo gritaba aquello

Y él sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco mientras vergonzosamente intentaba evitar que le pusiera las manos encima, ¡en el morboso sentido de la palabra!

-¡R-Romano! ¡Cálmate! –se alegó con torpeza- S-Soy Alemania, ¿no lo ves?

-Sí, claro, como confundir a semejante macho patatas- le desabotonó la camisa… ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! –Deberías cerrar la boca y disfrutar esto – le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja – Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Igual que yo

-¡Esperaaa! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Jah~, ¿quieres apostar?

_Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_, ¿cierto?


	5. Estrella

.

* * *

**#05 - Estrella  
**

* * *

"_Parece una estrella_" fue lo que inmediatamente pensó cuando vio a Alemania por primera vez

Fue durante una visita que le hizo a Italia cuando ya no dependía de Austria. Él mismo ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas a ese bastardo español que se le pegaba como lapa, así que podía moverse con relativa libertad

Recordaba que si apenas llegó, ese tonto lo recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas diciendo lo típico de un hermano menor: "¿Cómo has estado?", "¿Quieres algo de comer?" "¡Siéntate! ¡Seguro que el viaje fue cansado!", entre otros

Todo hubiese trascurrido sin gran novedad de no ser por una visita inesperada: Prusia, ese tipo egocéntrico con un severo complejo de narciso. Apostaba que si pudiera, se acostaría consigo mismo. Qué asco

Pero no vino solo

Tomado de la mano iba un pequeño niño, de piel blanca como la leche, cabello rubio casi platino y ojos azules, unos tan claros como el que se presentaba junto al amanecer o en los días de invierno

Por un segundo creyó en verdad, con todos aquellos elementos combinados armoniosamente, que se trataba de una estrella, de un cuerpo celeste del firmamento que brillaba por sí mismo de forma hermosa y pura, inocente y solitaria, justo como una

La inconsciente fascinación creció al sentir su aura: no era una estrella, sino alguien como ellos. Un país que apenas se formaba

Pero al acercarse, su hermano se puso tan pálido que dio la impresión de caerse en cualquier segundo

Lo entendió, ya que ese niño se parecía a Sacro Imperio Romano, el pesado que conoció de más joven y que estaba obsesionado por formar otra vez el Imperio Romano

No lo era, sin embargo

No era Sacro Imperio Romano. Incluso antes de que Prusia les explicara de quien se trataba la nueva nación, ambos supieron que no podía ser él. Quizá compartirían algún parentesco, pero sólo eso

Italia estuvo a punto de llorar al escuchar del mismo pequeño que su nombre era Alemania. Lo iba a hacer, porque por más que lo deseara, alguien parecido no sería capaz de ocupar el lugar Sacro Imperio. No era justo para ninguno de los dos

Respetaba_ lo-que-fuera_ que hubiese sucedido entre Feliciano y el ya inexistente chico de ojos azul profundo, pero dentro de todo, personalmente, tuvo más espacio para el placer, lo que se reflejó al esbozar una sonrisa auténtica y amigable, contento de conocerlo y de saber que convivirían de ahora en adelante

Le hacía feliz saber que podía estar junto a alguien que lucía como una estrella

Dicho pensamiento no cambió ni con el tiempo. No había manera de que sucediera

-Maldición –chistó con aparente fastidio –Macho patatas, ¿por qué tenías que convertirte en un macho patatas?

-¿E-Eso qué se supone que quiere decir?

-¡Mírate! ¡Ahora eres un fornido! Qué decepción, ¡y encima, terminaste como todo un macho patatas!

-¡O-Oye! Tranquilízate, ¿por qué dices eso de repente?

Seguía pareciendo una estrella, y le encantaba tal cual


	6. Scone

_._

* * *

**#06 - Scone  
**

* * *

Hasta alguien como él sabía que aquella era la peor tortura

Por muy poco delicados que fueron sus procedimientos, realmente era capaz de asegurar que no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a _esa_

Contuvo el aliento. Tragó en seco y sudó frío

_Iba a morir. Iba a morir_

-¡Jajaja! Alemania, no sabes que afortunado eres –le acercó el elemento radiactivo a la boca -¡Serás el primero en probar mi más reciente creación!: el scone con base de canela

Oh, no

…

No supo muy bien qué sucedió luego de que Inglaterra le metiera esa cosa por el paladar por perderen un dudoso juego de cartas –nota mental: no volver a apostar NUNCA-, y tampoco el momento en que se desmayó pensando que era su fin

Regresó a la vida en un cuarto de color crema con una agradable brisa colándose por la ventana abierta… oh, era suya, ¿pero cómo terminó ahí?

¿Acaso ese inglés tuvo la "_amabilidad_" de irlo a dejar luego de que casi lo envenenó? Oh, se sentía adulado, qué detalle –sarcasmo-

-Vaya, hasta que despertaste – por la puerta entró Romano, quien se recargó en el marco –Qué lástima, creí que nos habías librado de tu machismo patatero

-A-Ah, no –no podía negar que estaba confundido -¿Tú me trajiste?

-No, obvio –dijo sarcástico –Sólo se me ocurrió venir a verte porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi maldita vida… ¡claro que yo te traje, idiota! –chistó –Tsk, estuve a punto de morir aplastado por tu masa fornida

-Entiendo –sí, no era bueno pelear –Gracias

-¡N-No lo hice por ti! –se apresuró a aclarar –Pasé por el lugar equivocado en mal momento, ¡andaba por la calle de ese bar cuando el cejón salió y te dejó tirado! –le seguía temiendo, se notaba –Si te abandonaba ahí, y yo como testigo, la policía me caería encima

-Ya veo –eso era mejor que nada –Lamento todo

-¡Y lo vas a lamentar más si gérmenes patateros me contaminan por cargarte! Qué asco volverse un grandote como tú

-Sí, como digas – suspiró de resignación

-Como sea, mueve tu trasero: ya está la comida

Antes de que pudiese preguntar ya se había ido

N-No dudaba de los platillos de Romano, ¡claro que no! Pero tener un encuentro cercano con la muerte gracias a un scone no dejaba buenos pensamientos

Volvió a exhalar: era mejor obedecer que enfrentarse a una ira mal canalizada

Se levantó y caminó despacio, aliviado de que su estómago no se sintiera raro

Afuera ya estaba la mesa servida, y Lovino yacía en la cocina… haciendo _no-se-qué_. Ojala no rompiera nada

Al sentarse y emitir un quedo "Gracias", se preparó mentalmente para comer algo otra vez

Sin mirar realmente la pasta, encajó el tenedor y lo metió de golpe a la boca

…

…

Dios, gracias, ¡gracias por algo tan delicioso y de procedencia gratamente conocida!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de golpe con fastidio, pero al mismo tiempo se distinguió cierta preocupación- ¡No sé qué se come cuando estás enfermo del estómago, así que te jodes con eso! ¡Si no te gusta, bien puedes irte a la…!

-No, está bien- interrumpió con calma, aliviado de ingerir algo exquisitamente comestible –Sabe muy bien – sonrió un poco –Gracias

No recibió respuesta. Tampoco la pidió… aunque oír que tiraba unos platos con torpeza fue señal de que lo escuchó

En fin, una vajilla rota, buenos alimentos y una compañía agradable –a su modo- era muchísimo mejor que un aparato digestivo podrido

Nunca volvería a apostar contra Inglaterra


	7. Iglesia

**Notas:**_ aquí se tocarán ligeramente puntos de la religión cristiana. Si resultan ofendidos en algún modo, lo lamento  
_

* * *

**#07 - Iglesia  
**

* * *

Para un ferviente cristiano, asistir a la iglesia era un elemento básico en la praxis de su fe

Es que no era sólo un edificio, era EL edificio

Aquel donde realmente se podía tener un contacto cercano con Dios gracias al ambiente sacro y a la sabiduría del clérigo que prescindía la ceremonia

En correspondencia, las iglesias debían estar a la altura de las circunstancias

Aunque las más impresionantes se encontraban en la parte Norte de Italia –con el artístico Feliciano cuidando de ellas-, no significaba que faltaran en el Sur

… de acuerdo, admitía que podían ser menos ostentosas y monumentales, pero no se trataba de eso, ¿cierto? Dios se sentía bien en cualquier lugar sagrado siempre y cuando la fe no tambaleara

Sin embargo, debía admitir que fue un choque cultura cuando entró por primera vez a una iglesia de Alemania: no había vírgenes, retablos, altares ricamente adornados o santos con miradas martirizadas; no tenía amplios espacios ni un ambiente iluminado, y menos cúpulas con detalles retocados

_Austeridad_ era la palabra que la describía mejor

Eso no le quitaba lo hermoso o lo importante, incluso él era capaz de reconocerlo a pesar de la diferencia de ramas que optaban del cristianismo

Siglos antes seguramente fue de aquellos que gritó "Hereje" cuando Alemania rechazó la autoridad del Papa y se inclinó por una "religión distinta", pero ahora no tenía nada que decir. Así eran las cosas

Miró a Ludwig quien, con humildad, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de en frente; ignoraba si rezaba, o lo que pedía con ello, sin embargo no podía negar que se veía tranquilo, casi en un plan divino

De ese modo lucía como todo, menos como un macho patatas

Igualmente no podía decir si este Alemania le agradaba más o no: era quien era y eso estaba bien

En cierta manera, el alemán y ese tipo de arquitectura en sus iglesias combinaban muy bien: ambos eran austeros, sombríos en su medida, agradablemente sencillos y con formas rectas, puntiagudas y detallistas en aspectos que eran hermosos al ponérsele la suficiente atención

Las iglesias eran buenas así. Ludwig era bueno así. De tal forma le gustaba, con su respeto, su discreta fe y con sus modos sosos, aunque interesantes e inocentes

Y en la misma medida no era lo mismo: la iglesia era un edificio y Alemania un macho patatas

Así estaba bien. Así lo quería


	8. Virgen

_._

* * *

**#08 - Virgen  
**

* * *

Es que no podía ser, ¡simplemente no podía ser!

Debía tratarse de una broma, una sucia jugarreta de Prusia para cumplir su capricho, ¡una maldición que al fin resultó de Inglaterra!

Sólo una voluntad perversa habría concebido un plan tan brillante y tan, tan simple y ridículo. En serio, sino fuera porque se encontraba junto a Austria cuando sucedió, hubiera pensado que la idea de España sobre celebrar las vísperas de la Navidad con una pastorela y su respectiva asignación de personajes era la cubierta de un plan maestro

-¡Y bien! –sacó un papelito Lituania –Quien protagonizara a la Virgen María será… ¡Alemania!

Y el mundo se acabó, gracias

Pero no tanto como cuando establecieron a José y al bebé…

…

Helos ahí, entonces: a él, un alemán alto y fornido –tenía que reconocerlo- portado un… vestido azul cielo con una horrorosa almohada simulando un vientre de embarazo y la cabeza tapada con un manto blanco, hundiéndose en vergüenza junto a un italiano de mal carácter y explosivo que maldecía repetidamente ser el carpintero con barba y bigote postizo

-¡No, esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Maldición, maldición! – sino fuera porque le echaba la responsabilidad a otros, ya se habría aventado del tercer piso -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es horrible! –lo miró con odio desesperante -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si por lo menos fueras una mujer…! –dibujó un gesto de terror -¡A-ARGH! ¡No, eso sería todavía peor! Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué tuviste que ser tú?!

Suspiró con fastidio – No es como si lo hubiera querido –miró hacia otro lado: no estaba de humor tampoco -¿Y por qué tuviste que ser tú José? Sólo lo empeoró

-¡¿Yo lo empeoré?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy aquí el que simula ser una mujer embarazada!

-No, pero sí el que tiene una simulación de bigote

Uy, golpe bajo

-Maldito macho patatas, ¡no olvides quien es el hombre aquí! ¡Sí, será postizo, pero eso sólo prueba que dependes de mí! ¡ERES MI ESPOSA!

Aquel comentario fue tan estúpido como extraño

No sabía el efecto que tuvo en Romano, aunque a juzgar por el agresivo rojo en su rostro, se trató de un vergonzoso

Y él… bueno, a pesar de que era bizarro pensarse a sí mismo como mujer preñada, no tanto el de esposa… ¡N-NO! ¡No! ¡Espos**o**! ¡Espos**o** de Lovino!

Un latido resonó en sus oídos de repente

_¿Qué era ese sentimiento?_

-¡Hey, chicos! – se asomó un sonriente Finlandia -¿Ya están listos?

-A-Ah, sí – contestó en vista de que el italiano no tenía la capacidad –Ya vamos

Y la obra fue… buena

Sus actuaciones no estuvieron tan mal… empero, Suecia se llevó la noche

Su papel como el bebé fue impresionante


	9. Rosa

_._

* * *

**#09 - Rosa  
**

* * *

Un corte por aquí

Un corte por allá

Una espina menos y una hiedra eliminada~

Alemania se encontraba en su jardín trasero haciendo lo que muchos no imaginarían:

_Atendiendo su rosal_

Podría ser muchas cosas y aparentar otras, pero por muy "fornido" que se viera, le gustaban ese tipo de actividades… claro, solamente las ejercía cuando era necesario y con muchísima eficiencia, permitiéndose contemplar las rosas de colores, el perfume que las distinguía y su textura elegante, refrescante y hermosa

Contrario al modo en que Francia las utilizaba, le agradaban esas flores por el hecho en sí, es decir, por admirar su crecimiento y lo que le brindaba al ambiente

No recordaba cómo aprendió a cultivarlas, sólo que desde siempre lo había hecho, ganándose los halagos de su hermano mayor, de Italia, e incluso del francés

Como en otras ocasiones, se hallaba cortando lo innecesario y dañino con unas buenas tijeras, portando guantes por seguridad: las rosas podían ser preciosas, pero si se era desprevenido, en cualquier momento una dolorosa espina podía encajarse con odio natural

_Vaya, ¿a quién le recordaba ese comportamiento?_

Prefirió ignorar la idea puesto que aún faltaba mucho por arreglar y ya se acercaba la hora de la comida

-Hey, macho patatas – oh, esa voz

-¿Romano? –miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba, con la cara de mala leche que siempre ponía cuando lo visitaba -¿Qué haces aquí? – no esperaba a nadie

-Italia me arrastró para venir a comer –chistó con fastidio – Ese tonto, como si fuera bueno depender de un macho patatas con nulo sentido del gusto

-Entiendo –sí, justo como una espina - ¿Dónde está él?

-En la cocina– sonrió con victoria – Al menos lo que prepare será muchísimo mejor que esos wurst, ¡deberías estar agradecido!

-Lo estoy – volvió la vista hacia las plantas – En un momento iré con ustedes

-No te apures, en serio

Por unos minutos creyó que se había ido, ya que sólo estuvo el sonido de las tijeras cortando sin parar

-No creí que alguien como tú hiciera esto

-¡Ah! – lo tomó de sorpresa que escucharlo de golpe y tan cerca – ¡No hables de repente!

-Eres muy macho patatas para algo tan delicado – lo ignoró olímpicamente – Me sorprende que las rosas no hayan muerto

-Tengo experiencia

Y lo vio un momento: observaba fijamente lo que tanto se empeñaba en cuidar

¿A quién le recordaba esa apariencia, y también esos pinchos que se clavaban por indiscreta ira?

_Ambos eran hermosos, ¿cierto?_

…

Cortó las espinas de una rosa a medio abrir, y al terminar, la alejó de su tallo

Se la ofreció al otro, que se desconcertó a niveles insospechados

Apenas intentó balbucear algo y, por su creciente torpeza, tuvo que hacer que la sostuviera, aunque con prisa, puesto que él también empezaba a darse cuenta de su acto y el pudor se apoderaba de sus sentidos

…

Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno sostuvo la mirada contraria por más de 5 segundos

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¡Ya está la comida! – gritó Feliciano desde la puerta - ¡Vengan pronto, o se enfriará!

A paso inseguro acudieron…

…

Quizá… el rosal podría crecer más si se deshiciera de toda la hiedra

Quizá…


	10. Vicio

_Y con esto se termina este fic, ¡gracias por leer! n.n_

* * *

**#10 - Vicio**

* * *

Simplemente no había manera de detenerse. No encontraba una razón y menos la voluntad para hacerlo

_El sabor que le brindaba la boca de Alemania era inigualable_

Enredó los dedos en ese cabello rubio suave que antes creyó seco

Pegó su pecho al de él, el que alguna vez odió por su dureza, pero que ahora lo aplastaba con placentera fuerza

El calor, el contacto, la forma en que sus cuerpos se complementaban era algo imposible, algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido; algo que disfrutaba más que nada por el hecho de la sorpresa y lo que lograba al fin con ello

_Todo ese tiempo deseó que sucediera_

Gimió en su oído al sentir los finos dedos acariciar sus piernas por encima de la tela; el modo en que las subió hasta su cintura y la forma en que logró que se afianzara le pareció sublime, magnífico

Maldito macho patatas, sabía lo que hacía

Pero sobre todo, _lo sabía él_. Era consciente y no tenía la mínima intención de detenerlo

Porque sin importar cuánto lo negó y cuanto se esforzó por dar la imagen contraria, siempre hubo un espacio para la imaginación

Para imaginar cuál sería la textura de sus manos sobre él, la temperatura de su cuerpo, la ternura y la inocente torpeza para comenzar dado que no tenía demasiada experiencia en aquellos menesteres

Si se volvió un vicio fantasear con ese acto, ahora estaba completamente perdido al saberlo realidad y sentirlo en plenitud

Ya no había salvación, y no la quería dado que las caricias, los frotes y los besos constantes que sostenían llenaban la habitación junto con sus respiraciones aceleradas, unas que no había visto venir en la discusión que sostuvieron antes sobre los wurst y la pasta

¿A quién le importaba eso ahora?

Gimió otra vez cuando una mano curiosa empezó a acariciar su entrepierna sobre el cierre del pantalón

Se volvería un vicio, lo sabía: estar con Alemania de esa manera no podía ser la última vez. _No podía pensar en que así sería_

No cuando realmente, con todo lo que alguien como él era capaz de ofrecer, quería entregarle cada fragmento de lo que se había atrevido a denominar _amor_

Amaba a Ludwig, y por eso sería un vicio, algo que lo enfermaba y lo consumía, pero que no se atrevía a abandonar, y mucho menos a pensar que no lo necesitaba

_No se atrevería a mentirse a ese grado, y tampoco a él_

Detuvo un momento los besos, y con lo que podía hacer de un grado impensable de sinceridad,_ lo abrazó_

Lo hizo tan fuerte, con calor y afecto que se negó incluso a sí mismo

Él permaneció quieto, aunque cerca, muy cerca como para lograr que la respiración y el palpitar se aceleraran más de lo imaginado

Distinguió su calidez, el aroma, todo aquello que lo formaba como el maldito macho patatas que lo orilló a aquello

_Se lo merecía_

Ese alemán merecía saber de palabra qué le esperaba y qué implicaba ese momento. Era necesario para los dos

…

-Te amo – le susurró sin mirarle, con calma

No estaba nervioso, porque era el instante perfecto

…

Lo sintió temblar

_Eso fue adorable_

-Y-Yo… también, Romano – respondió con voz queda – También te amo

Era su fin, la condenación a un vicio que lo volvería demente

-Está bien por mí

Y lo volvió a besar, ayudándole a desabrochar su camisa mientras él se ocupaba de la bragueta

No encontraba razón, y así lo quería


End file.
